


Hot N Cold

by kaythemom



Series: NCT drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, implied markhyuck, jaemin is a nerd with cold hands, jeno is whipped for jaemin and has warm hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaythemom/pseuds/kaythemom
Summary: Jaemin has ice cold hands, Jeno has warm hands. They just want to exchange energy through intertwining them.





	Hot N Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see.  
> The first two parts are actually based on me and my crush ah.  
> It's 2am, I'm drunk and I refuse to proofread FLUFF oh my god.  
> Have fun.

I.

„Hey losers, are we going out today?“ Donghyuck hollers when he sees the rest of his squad chilling on a couch and the floor next to it in the basement of their school. All he gets in return are grunts, it’s negative twelve degrees outside, nobody sane would go out.

„Okay, that was a nice conversation,“ the boy says to himself and plops down next to Chenle who’s busy playing a game with Renjun. Donghyuck doesn’t really understand the kids nowadays, Renjun and Chenle are actually playing the same game on their own phones against each other. Donghyuck is too old for modern things. Jisung is sitting next to the two who are deeply interested in the game and giving them useful advice they totally don’t appreciate.

When he looks around once again, he sees Mark reading a book and subtly smiles to himself. Seeing the older wearing glasses and actually focusing on the book was an adorable sight. It makes his heart flutter.

Just a normal lunch break before their afternoon classes. What’s not normal is the close proximity of Jeno and Jaemin. They are sitting close to each other, Jaemin leaning his head on Jeno’s shoulder and softly snoring. He’s also wearing Jeno’s hoodie, nose nuzzling the other boy’s neck. Donghyuck gives Jeno a curious face and smiles to himself. It’s about time for them to get together, the tension between is thick, yet they’re still oblivious.

„He couldn’t sleep well, plus he’s sick so I borrowed him my hoodie,“ Jeno explains quietly and carefully tucks a strand of Jaemin’s hair behind his ear, fondly smiling at the boy. Everyone ad their mother could see how whipped he is for the younger.

Donghyuck is satisfied with the answer so he turns his attention to the rest of the squad and to Mark, who’s still focused on his book. Meanwhile, Jeno keeps fondly smiling at the boy asleep on him, fingers tracing random shapes onto his back. He’d love to hold his hands but it’s probably too early. 

What are they?

Jeno has no idea but for now, he’s content with Jaemin close presence.he’s content with the fact that Jaemin trusts him enough to sleep on his shoulder in school.

II.

Another lunch break, this time Renjun and Jisung are playing the same game together while Chenle tries to help. Mark and Donghyuck are both munching on a Nutella pastry and chatting about the latest episode of Idol Producer. Everything’s peaceful, everything’s good.

Jeno and Jaemin are sitting in the corner, Jaemin is stressing himself to hell and back over biochemistry notes and frantically highlights every other word. Jeno, the epitome of chill, is doodling on his notebook instead of revising as well. 

„My hands are so cold,“ Jaemin rolls his eyes and rubs his hands against each other in order to cause friction and warm himself up.

„Not to brag but my hands are warm,“ Jeno slightly smirks even though his nervousness is quite obvious.

„Hm, what about exchanging energies?“ Jaemin smirks back and reaches his right hand out shyly. Jeno reaches his hand out embarrassingly fast and intertwines their fingers. Both boys look down, blush settling high on their cheekbones. It’s a foreign feeling, they’ve never held hands better. In fact, they’ve never held anyone’s hand, they’re just awkward teens with no experience.

Jaemin goes back to his biochemistry notes, trying to calm his pounding heart. Jeno takes interest in the pattern of a mosaic on the wall to stop shaking. The methods don’t work, it’s a funny sight to see two awkward teens holding hands, blushing like madmen and trying to calm down.

A little ‚oh‘ escapes Donghyuck’s mouth when he notices his friends. He nudges Mark to look at them, feeling like a proud mom that they’re finally going somewhere with their relationship. After all, Donghyuck has always been their number one hypeman.

The two lovebirds spend the lunch break with hands intertwined and cheeks flushed pretty pink.

III.

It’s a cold Thursday at the beginning of March, school has ended and both Jaemin and Jeno are determined to get in shape for a summer trip their squad has been planning since freshman year. They’re headed to the gym together so they can’t run away. The weather is cold and there are many strangers around, but Jeno misses holding Jaemin’s hands, misses the heart-fluttering feeling. So, he slips his hand into the other’s jacket pocket, finding his ice cold fingers and covers them with his heat-emitting ones. It’s cute, they are close to each other and the strangers around them don’t give them dirty looks. 

Are they blushing or is it from the wind? The world will never know.

IV.

A few weeks later on Friday, they’re both mentally and physically exhausted. They’ve been hitting the gym religiously for quite some time, lifting weights, doing squats, suffering through push-ups. Midterms are approaching and the boys are stressed beyond normal.

„Wanna crash at my place tonight? I’ve got ice cream and a new thriller drama,“ Jaemin offers when they’re changing clothes in the locker room.

„Hm, would be nice,“ Jeno hums as he pulls an oversized hoodie over his sweaty body.

„Dude, you’re gross, you should’ve showered first,“ the younger is laughing, fluffy white towel still wrapped around his middle and hair slightly wet.

„Why? You won’t hug me until I shower?“ Jeno teases and when Jaemin dramatically nods, he starts laughing too. 

„Okay, princess, I’m gonna shower now so you don't have to feel my gross sweaty body."

V.

„I’m so tired, I could pass out right now,“ Jeno exclaims and ungracefully lands on the other’s bed and immediately slips under the blanket.

„Feel you. So no movie and ice cream tonight?“ Jaemin doesn’t wait for an answer, he just switches the light off and slips next to the older. They’re perfectly content with the proximity, they’ve been friends for so long. That’s it until Jeno puts his firm hands on Jaemin’s waist and pulls him closer, eyes looking straight into his. Jaemin expected it but he’s still thankful for the dark that’s covering the soft blush on his high cheekbones.

„So, I watched a few youtube videos,“ Jeno starts speaking, throat dry from nervousness that’s been accumulating in him for weeks, still looking into the eyes of the other as if he was the only boy that matters.

„What?“ Jaemin has no idea what’s the older talking about but he doesn’t interrupt him any further.

„On how to date. And they said that the best way is to be straightforward, which is kinda funny because this is nowhere near straight, but yeah… I wanted to ask you if you’d… you know… be my boyfriend? It’d be really nice, you’re really nice and I like you a lot,“ Jeno is rambling, nervous and uneasy. What he gets in return shocks him, Jaemin gives him a gorgeous bright smile and leans in, stopping the movement just a few centimeters from Jeno’s lips and waiting for him to connect them. Jeno wants to raise himself but whines pitifully when his abs remind him of the intense core session he had in the gym a few hours earlier.

„Dork,“ Jaemin just smiles, leans a bit more forward and kisses him. The kiss is soft, warm, everything good. They both feel butterflies in their tums but they wouldn’t admit it. When they pull away, Jeno grins and says: „good thing your lips aren’t as cold as your hands, I’d have to kiss you quite a lot in public.“ He gets another soft kiss and hands intertwining with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback please (and scream at me about Jaeno, I love my babies so much)  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
